callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
GobbleGum
GobbleGum is a feature in Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies mode, and is included in the maps Shadows of Evil and The Giant. GobbleGums are special unlockable abilities that give players specific bonuses or effects, similar to Persistent Upgrades in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II''. They can be obtained by interacting with an active GobbleGum Machine for 500 points. Overview Before starting each match, players can choose and customize a pack of GobbleGum, which include a total of 5 different GobbleGum balls. When in-game, a player can find a GobbleGum machine, which will dispense one of the 5 GobbleGum balls that player has chosen, granting the player the bonus or ability of that GobbleGum. As players rank up with the progression system, more GobbleGums are unlocked, allowing for a variety of bonuses to be used in-game. It's important to note that only one GobbleGum can be equipped at a time, as if the player tries to equip another it will simply replace the current GobbleGum. There are three types of GobbleGums: Default, Normal and Mega. Types Default and Normal These GobbleGum have infinite uses but are less powerful than the mega GobbleGums. The Default GobbleGums are the ones the player gets by default. The list of the default GobbleGums include: * Always Done Swiftly - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 3 Rounds) Walk faster when aiming, raise and lower weapons to aim more quickly. * Arms Grace '''- (Activates Immediately, Lasts until next respawn) Respawn with the guns the player had when they bled out. * '''Coagulant - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 20 minutes) Longer bleedout time. * In Plain Sight '''- (Activated, 2x Activations, 10 seconds each) The player is ignored by zombies for 10 seconds. * '''Stock Option - (Activates Immediately, Last 2.5 minutes) Ammo is taken from the player's stockpile instead of their weapon's magazine. This allows the player to "spam" single-round weapons such as the XM-53 or Apothicon Servant. The Normal GobbleGums are unlocked by ranking up in Zombies. The list of GobbleGum the player can get in order include: * Impatient - (Activates Immediately, Lasts until bleedout) Respawn near the end of the current round instead of at the start of the next round. * Sword Flay '- (Activates Immediately, Lasts 2.5 minutes) Melee attacks and any melee weapon will inflict 5x more damage on zombies. * '''Anywhere But Here! '- (Activated, 2x Activations) Instantly teleport to a random location. A concussive blast knocks away any nearby zombies, keeping the player safe. * '''Danger Closest - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 3 full rounds) Players can't take damage from explosives. not affect R.A.P.S (Meatballs) * Armamental Accomplishment - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 3 full rounds) Switch weapons and recover from performing melee attacks faster. Reload and use items more quickly.(Similar to fast hands perk in Multiplayer but does not increase reload speed.) * Firing On All Cylinders - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 3 full rounds) Can fire while sprinting. * Arsenal Accelerator - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 10 minutes) Charge the player's special weapon faster. Affects swords and Annihilator in The Giant. * Lucky Crit - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 1 full round) Improves the player's chances of activating an Alternative Ammo Type. * Now You See Me - (Activated, 1x Activation) All zombies will chase the player for 10 seconds. * Alchemical Antithesis - (Activated, 2x Activations, 60 seconds each) Every 10 points earned is instead awarded one ammo in the stock of the current weapon. Affects all weapons. Any points gained including points from power ups will give the player 1 round in their reserve ammunition for every 10 points earned. Mega Have limited uses but are very powerful. The only way to get Mega GobbleGum's can only be obtained through the use of Liquid Divinium in Dr Monty's Factory. The Mega GobbleGum has different three rarities: Common, Rare, and Ultra-Rare. The Common GobbleGums that the player can get when using the Factory and Liquid Divinium include: * Aftertaste - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 3 Rounds) Keep all Perks after being downed. * Burned Out - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 2 Hits) The next time the player takes damage, nearby zombies burst into fire. * Dead of Nuclear Winter - (2x Activations) Spawns a Nuke Power-Up. * Ephemeral Enhancement - (2x Activations, 60 Seconds Each) Turns the weapon in the player's hands into the Pack-a-Punched version. * I'm Feelin' Lucky - (2x Activations) Spawns a random Power-Up. * Immolation Liquidation - (3x Activations) Spawns a Fire Sale Power-Up. * Licensed Contractor - (3x Activations) Spawns a Carpenter Power-Up. * Phoenix Up - (1x Activation) Revives all teammates. Teammates keep all of their Perks. * Pop Shocks - (Auto-Activates when attacking Zombies, 5x Activations) Melee attacks trigger an electrostatic discharge, electrocuting nearby Zombies. * Respin Cycle - (2x Activations) Re-spins the weapons in the Mystery Box after it has been activated. * Unquenchable - (Auto-Activates when the player has 4 Maximum Perks) Can buy an extra Perk-a-Cola. * Who's Keeping Score? - (2x Activations) Spawns a Double Points Power-Up. The Rare GobbleGums that the player can get when using the Factory and Liquid Divinium include: * Cache Back - (1x Activation) Spawns a Max Ammo Power-Up. * Kill Joy - (2x Activations) Spawns an Insta-Kill Power-Up. * On the House - (1x Activation) Spawns a Random Perk Bottle Power Up. * Wall Power - (Activates Immediately, Lasts until the player's next wall-buy gun purchase) The next wall weapon purchased becomes Pack-a-Punched. The Ultra-Rare GobbleGums that the player can get when using the Factory and Liquid Divinium include: * Killing Time - (1x Activation) All zombies freeze in place for 20 seconds. If they are shot they will be annihilated when the time is up. * Perkaholic - (Activates Immediately) Gives the player all Perk-a-Colas in the map. Locations There are multiple GobbleGum machines that can found around the map. However, only two can be activate at a time. Shadows of Evil * In the Junction, directly across from the starting alley. * In the Waterfront District, next to the Civil Protector switch. * In the Canal District, on the left side of the canal above a Mystery Box spawnpoint, across from a Harvest Pod. * In the Footlight District, adjacent to the retractable staircase. * In the Rift, next to Widow's Wine. The Giant * To the left of the L-CAR 9 in the left hallway. * In a corner next to the retractable door (spawn side) in the right hallway. * In a corner to the right of the door that leads to Teleporter B. * In the hallway adjacent to the Mystery Box in the left building. * To the left of the Bowie Knife, below the buildable window. Free GobbleGum In Shadows of Evil, there is a way to acquire a free Mega GobbleGum. For this to work, the Pack-a-Punch room needs to be open and the player must acquire Widow's Wine. In the Perk-a-Cola spawnpoint that is within the Canals, there will be a room with four lion heads. The player has to throw one Widow's Wine Grenade exactly into each of the lions' mouths. A lion roar will confirm the step was done right. In one of the mouths, there will be a small, grey GobbleGum that can be picked up and this one has to be put on a plate in the candy shop beside Stamin-Up. After surviving one whole round, the GobbleGum will grow and become normal sized. By pressing the action button, the player will acquire one random Mega GobbleGum. Gallery GobbleGum Machine 2 BO3.png GobbleGum Machine 3 BO3.png GobbleGum Machine 4 BO3.png GobbleGum Shadows of Evil BO3.jpg|A GobbleGum machine in Shadows of Evil GobbleGum in Dempsey's hand BO3.png|Tank Dempsey holding an "In Plain Sight" GobbleGum GobbleGum bubble BO3.png|Activating an "Ephemeral Enhancement" GobbleGum Wall Power GobbleGum BO3.png|Render of the "Wall Power" GobbleGum. Trivia *The GobbleGum Machine is affected by Fire Sales, dropping the price from 500 points to 10 points. *The GobbleGum named "Phoenix Up" is a reference to a recurring Final Fantasy series item called Phoenix Down, which is used to revive party members during a battle. *When the GobbleGum machine selects a mega GobbleGum that the player has run out of, it will say "Out of flavor" and retract the gum. The player will still have to wait until the next round to try again. *If the machine selects a mega GobbleGum and the player does not take it, it won't be counted as used, and will be kept in the player's collection. *The color of the GobbleGum shows whether it is round-based (blue), activated immediately/automatically (orange), time-based (green) or activated by the player (purple). Similarly, the patterns on mega gums indicate their rarity from Common (coloured dots), Rare (thick white lines) and Ultra-Rare (thin lines, wood-like texture) *It is possible to get the Perkaholic or Killing Time GobbleGum with only one liquid divinium, although it is extremely rare. *In-game, the GobbleGum machine ticks go as follows: one tick, one tick, five ticks, referencing Element 115. *Mega GobbleGum flavors cannot be used in Local due to Dr Monty's Factory not being in Local. *Pink GobbleGum balls appear as a selectable reticle for the Thermal Scope in the Zombies category. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies